Hope for the Hopeless
by play hurt
Summary: Liley. AU. "The simple gesture by Lilly sent such strong shivers down Miley’s spine and left the poor hopeless girl looking like putty..."
1. Spitting Games

Miley Stewart, seventeen and quite the rebel, walked fast paced down the hallway of her high school to detention. As defiant as she was, she did not want to get stuck with Saturday make-up. The girl's least favorite teacher, as if she liked any of them, Mrs. Grisbol had given her the minutes after she "accidentally" set Francesca's eyebrows on fire. She honestly didn't mind doing the time. Getting back at that devil dog stealin' skank was well worth forty minutes of doing nothing. Besides, she knew it would teach her nobody messes with Miley's food.

She was absentmindedly looking down at her phone trying to text message her best friend when she collided hard with what felt like a brick wall. The impact knocked her down, but the stranger was still standing. Without bothering to look at who it was she scolded them.

"Sweet Jesus you elephant. Watch it next time!" Miley looked up after brushing herself off only to realize it was a girl smaller then her, and clearly she wasn't from around here. Her clothes are up beat and loud with many accessories. Something you don't normally see people wearing in Walla Walla, Washington.

The girl was surprised at Miley's reaction, considering she had every intention of apologizing sweetly and carrying on. No way could she do that now, who the hell does this whack job think she is? "Elephant? It's not my fault you're so damn weak. Next time why don'tcha try to stay standing, or did your big head weigh you down?"

Miley was too hung up on the strangers response to answer right away. Nobody ever talked to her like that. Usually if her victims dared to say anything, it would only be a mutter of an apology, followed by a quick getaway.

"Whatever, newbie. I don't have time for this." She was still too puzzled to think of something smooth to say, and was already as late as it is for detention.

The "elephant" girl, who was nowhere near as large, but considerably as cute as one, remained there for a little while longer staring where the rude stranger was previously standing, before turning the other way to leave.

--

Miley walked out of detention to meet her best friend. She was still stuck thinking about the newbie, though. It baffled her that somebody had the nerve to speak to her that way. As she neared the parking lot, she was met with Lacy Thomas leaning against her car waiting to give her a ride.

"Hey psycho, hop in."

"Lace, is my head big?"

"Yep. All those devil dogs must go straight to it. Either that or it's your ego."

"Shut up. And I didn't even get to eat my devil dog today."

"Yeah, I heard. Seriously Miles, you took off the girls eyebrows."

"Hey, Franny should've known better then to touch my food. Besides, that Bunsen burner was calling out to me. 'Do it, Miles. She ate your devil dog. Do it...' Had to teach her a lesson."

"Whoa I knew you were off the wall, but Bunsen burners talking to you? And Miley, you keep your books inside of my locker so you can fill yours to the max with your obsession. Now you know I don't like her either, but damn she takes food from you and now she has no eyebrows."

"Hey now, they'll grow back. Come on Lace, you know she had it coming regardless. For all the times she's put you down, that was nothing compared to what else I have planned for her."

Miley isn't half as bad as the cheer bitch Francesca. Honestly she isn't an awful person, just a little misunderstood and hard to handle. Lacey, whom Miley's known since the First grade, is the only one who can deal with her. When the girls were in first grade, Miley was crying because a girl had taken her devil dog, big surprise there. Lacey went over and bargained with her that if she stopped crying, she'd bring her in five devil dogs the next day. They've been best friends even since, and just like Lace watched out for Miley when they were younger, Miles now watches our for Lacey.

As Lacey grew up she's learned to march to the beat of a different drummer . People make fun of her and call he a freak for being such a free spirit, but she simply ignores them. It's Miley who takes the offense of her best friend being made fun of, even though Lacey has told her it's no big deal. She's extremely protective of her.

"I told you payback isn't necessary. I actually really like the Peace Sign she painted on my locker. Well, besides the fact that she did it upside down, but that just shows her stupidity."

"Not the point Lace. If you don't want me to defend your name then I'll defend all of the other people she torments. Think of me as Robinhood. Take from the skank, and, uh, make her feel like shank!"

"Is it bad that I actually get what you mean? Anyway, you're acting no better then her. I know you're not really mean, but you totally come off as a bitch. Look at how you treated that new girl."

"You stalking me Thomas?"

"Hardly. I was at our locker and I heard a crash. Then I heard you yell at her, and you know what I heard after that, which I've never heard before? Except from your mother."

"Umm, I have no clue. What did you hear??"

"Come on Stewart I heard her talk back to you. And boy she is a funny gal."

"Shut it."

"Hey, what surprised me even more is that you didn't have anything smart to say back. Why's that?"

"Felt sorry for the hideous thing.." Miley was lying. In truth, she was too awestruck to retort. The girl's attitude came off as quite desirous. Lying to her best friend was not necessary since Lacey knew that she is attracted to girls, but the thought of admitting she might actually be fond of this girl was not comforting. "Can we go to Springer's? I'm feeling choco chip mint ice cream."

"Fine, but I have to drop you off. I need to pick my sister up from the library. And this time try not to harm innocent bystanders with your chocolate chips."

"But the big chips annoy me and he was looking at me the wrong way. How was I suppose to know it'd get stuck in his ear?"

--

When the two girls entered down town Lacey pulled in front of the ice cream joint to drop Miley off. They said their goodbye's and Miley went inside. As expected, she ordered her chocolate chip mint ice cream. Despite her best friend's plea to not fling the bigger chocolate chips, she took her spoon and let one fly. It was too entertaining to watch her targets look around aimlessly not knowing what hit them.

The next chip was unusually big, so Miley picked her victim carefully. The target was a girl with long blonde hair and her back turned towards her. Miley figured it'd be a quick and easy hit in the back, but as she pulled the spoon back and let it go, the girl began to turn around.

"Oh, no. Newbie." She nearly whispered it before she heard the other girl yelp out in pain. "Damn my good aim," she muttered to herself.

The girl looked around trying to figure out what happened when she spotted Miley with the spoon and a guilty look plastered on her face. She made her way over to Miley looking very unhappy. Who wouldn't be after a direct hit in the eye with a chocolate chip?

"What the hell's your problem?"

Instead of apologizing like she really wanted to deep down, Miley responded harshly.. "I don't like the big chips, just like I don't like you."

"Ugh, you don't even know me." The girl was clearly annoyed, but her voice softened as she spoke her last word. Almost as if to try and understand why this stranger was being so cruel to her.

"Sure I do, you're Newbie." Now Miley was standing up, face to face with the girl. The urge to move closer to her grew too strong.

"Stop calling me that! My name is Lilly. Learn it."

"I save my brain space for important information, i.e. Not you."

"Right cause you have so little space inside of that gigantic head of yours."

"Watch it. I don't play nice."

Lilly stared at Miley thoughtfully for a moment before moving in close to her ear. "Well boulder brain, that makes two of us." She spoke softly with the slightest bit of angst, then walked away out the door without looking back.

Miley simply could not believe the nerve of this girl. She started towards the door while opening her phone and dialing her friend's number.

"Lacey, promise me you'll never leave me alone in an ice cream shop again."


	2. No Sign Of Life

"Wow she got you good! This chick rocks." Miley and Lacey were now hanging out inside of Miley's room, sitting on her bed. After Miley explained to Lacey what happened in the ice cream parlor, she went and picked her up.

"Shut up. I let her get me. I felt bad for hitting her. And, um, no way! You're not allowed to speak highly of that...thing."

"Defensive much? You seem to be feeling sorry an awful lot when it comes to her. And hey, I can be friends with whoever I want."

"Yeah, whatever."

"What's got you all wound up? This is a little too bitchy even for you. I mean, the only other time you acted _this_ bad is when you were with Leighton and oh my God I can't believe I didn't see it sooner! You like her."

Leighton was Miley's first girlfriend. They had a strange relationship. Almost killed each other half of the time they spent together, but it was all in the name of love. She was a senior, though, and Miley was only junior. Leighton graduated and went off to college on the east coast, leaving Miley so broken that she locked herself in her room for the whole summer. It wasn't until recently at the start of the girls senior year that she started acting like her old obnoxious self again.

"Sorry, Lace, I don't do animals."

"Miles, you know you're an awful liar. Your nostrils are flaring, you totally like her." Lacey had picked up on this fact over the years. When Miley was fibbing, her nostrils would flare. Lacey actually found it quite disturbing how big they got, but it was a good lie detector.

Miley silently cursed her nostrils for having a conscious. She thought it'd bother her to hear Leighton's name, but much to her displeasure Lacey's accusation is what made her feel uncomfortable. And she knew her best friend wouldn't let the ordeal go.

"First of all, stop staring and my nostrils woman. I was only smelling the air for the baked ziti my dad is cooking. You know how much I love Italian."

"Yeah I bet you do. I hear newbie is Italian.. Oh, great Miles now you have me calling her newbie. What's her name again?"

Lacey actually remembered Lilly's name.

"Lilo? Lilac?"

She just wanted to see if Miley would avoid saying it, which she did.

"You really have it bad, don't you?"

"This isn't Law & Order and you're not Benson so please spare me the detective crap. You know what though, you're right, I have it real bad. Real bad cause she makes me sick. I hate her."

Miley clutched her stomach slightly as she said the word hate. To speak so spitefully of the girl sent pains straight through her abdomen.

"Look at you and your pangs of guilt. And you really have to stop lying. Your nostrils are starting to scare me."

With that said a wave of silence washed over the girls as Miley rested her head back on the bed to lay down. She contemplated everything that's happened, and concluded that her actions have been foolish. Somewhere deep down, Miley wanted to tell Lacey the truth. She wanted to scream out to the world and share her feelings of affection for this new girl. Miley wanted to embrace the feelings, but didn't know how. 

"Lilly. Her name is Lilly."

"Well, there's a start."

--

Miley's plan of attack for school today was simple: Avoid Lilly at all costs. Thoughts of the girl kept her awake half of the previous night, and she just didn't want to deal with actually seeing her.

Entering the building through one of the side doors, Miley hoped to make it to home room safely.

"Okay Miley," She mumbled to herself, "Just keep walk– oomph!"

She was making her way through the hallway when suddenly a classroom door opened and brought her to the ground.

The girl who opened the door immediately went to Miley's side and started shaking her a little trying to get a response from her, but she was knock out cold.

"Oh shit. Help! I need some help here!"


	3. My Favorite Accident

At the request for help, a couple of students stopped to see what they could do. Once they realized who was lying on the ground though, the people literally scoffed and walked away.

"Well I guess I'm not the only one she's so mean to." Lilly said out loud to herself.

With those words, Miley started to shift and opened her eyes.

"No you're not the only one. God, not everything is about you."

"Areyou _serious_? I'm tying to help you and you have the audacity to say that?"

"Um, yeah. I wouldn't need any help if you hadn't of hit me."

"I didn't make you walk into the door."

"Yeah, but it was the door that you opened."

"You're such a freakin' pain! Just get up already."

"As if you're any sweeter." Miley mumbled. She tried to sit up but began to feel dizzy and laid back down. "If I have brain damage, I'm totally suing your ass."

"You had brain damage long before I got here. So how about you just stop talking and let me help you."

"I don't want your help."

Miley started to stand up again and made it to her feet. She took one step though and stumbled backwards. Miley was sure she was going down until she felt two arms catch her, at which time an assertive voice began speaking to her.

"You might not want it, but you need it. Now whether you like it or not, I'm taking you to the nurse. So wrap your arm around my shoulder and tell me where it is."

Lilly didn't give Miley a chance to consider her options as she swiftly pulled her close by her side. Miley thought about protesting, but for some reason the words wouldn't come to mind. They were both quiet as they walked; Miley internally fighting with herself while Lilly was thinking about how the tables have turned. She was in control now, and she planned on taking advantage of it. They arrived at the nurse's door and Lilly was about to continue helping Miley inside, but Miley refused.

"Think I can take it from here. I'll send you my medical bill in the mail."

"Whoa, who said my assistance was free? I'll be sending you my bill in the mail."

"Ch-yea right.! I didn't ask for your help."

"And I didn't ask for you to be retarded and walk into a door, now did I?"

This time Miley had a couple of comebacks in mind, but something in her told her to go with a more neutral response.

"How 'bout we call the price at even?"

That was a mistake on her part though. Lilly ceased the moment of weakness.

"No way. Holding on to me was an added charge." Lilly paused and moved close to Miley's ear. "And since you enjoyed the touch, that'll cost ya even more."

And with that, Lilly walked away leaving a completely dumbfounded Miley.

**Score: 1 for Lilly, and Miley... well, all Miley has is a taste of her own medicine.**

Yeah, she never had a chance at winning that one.

_A/N: I'm sorry, I will try my best to update quicker. I know this chapter's really, really short, but I felt it was a good place to end it for now. I have intentions of making the next one longer, if it goes the way I plan on it going. Much thanks for all the reviews. And thank you hpfeak2008 for the advice, cause you were very right._ _Hope this chapter comes close to everybody's expectations._


	4. Split Me Wide Open

Miley was given the option by the school nurse to go home, but realizing how boring it would be at her house all alone, she decided to stick the rest of the day out. Since she had spent all of the morning in the nurse's office lying down with ice on her head, there were only four more periods left, one of them being lunch. She left the nurse and headed for her locker.

"Hey champ how ya feeling?" Lacey greeted her with a hug and a gentle rub of the head.

"Better now." Miley dragged the words out as she tried to think of a proper way to describe just how exactly she was feeling. The throbbing of her head from the collision was nothing compared to how much her head hurt trying to figure out what exactly was going on with Lilly. She was trying to play it off as nothing, but clearly there was something.

Lacey closed their locker, knowing very well that Miley wouldn't be taking any books out, and started walking towards the lunchroom. Miley followed aimlessly, still racking her brain.

"So… That was really nice of Lilly to walk you to the nurse." Lacey broke the silence that had fallen between them. The mentioning of the girls name brought Miley out of her daze.

"Yeah, sure. If you completely ignore the fact that she's the reason I had to go there," Miley snapped back.

"Come on Miles, cut the girl a break. It was entirely an accident." Lacey eyed her friend, but got no response.

With Lacey's words, Miley wondered if the flirting was an accident, too. They arrived inside of the lunchroom and took their seats at their usual table. Lacey decided to let the previous conversation go knowing that Miley's head was somewhere else. She did, after all, run into a door.

As soon as Miley sat down, her phone began to vibrate. She checked to see who it was. Miley froze.

"Umm Lacey… Leighton is calling me. What do I do?"

"Do you want to speak to her?"

It wasn't of much help, but it was a good question. Did Miley want to talk to the girl who had crushed her heart and soul? Okay maybe that sounded a bit dramatic but first girlfriends are a big deal. Leighton was the first person she loved… The first girl she kissed… The first person she made love with… The first person to break her heart… She searched around the lunchroom for some sort of answer, and she found it – in Lilly's eyes.

'Leighton who?' Miley thought, and closed the phone ignoring the call.

She had caught Lilly staring at her, and to say she was thrilled was an understatement. Her heart was, well, pretty much fluttering right out of her chest. With the immense pressure the feeling was causing in her throat, she was worried she would need to be split wide open in order to release it and breathe again. Lilly realized she was caught, as their eyes connected, but she did not turn away like Miley expected she would. See, the expression on Miley's face did not go unnoticed by Lilly, and she decided to have a little fun. She stared intently, never breaking eye contact. Not even to blink. The intensity almost made Miley herself look away, but just like everything else, she thought of this as a game. Unlike this morning, she was not prepared to lose.

Oh, if only she knew what she was getting herself into.

Lilly got up from her table very nonchalantly, still not breaking the powerful stare the two had going on. At this point, Miley started freaking out, not quite sure what the blonde was up to. Lilly ever so slowly made her way in the direction of Miley's table. Miley grabbed Lacey's leg, who was sitting next to her the whole time eating and pretty oblivious to what was going on. Lacey freaked out when she looked up at Miley's face, which looked so fearful she thought Freddy Krueger was about to attack.

"What the…" Lacey started to speak, but as she followed Miley's eyes and saw Lilly coming forth, she just let out a snicker.

Miley felt as if her entire world was moving in slow motion. The beating of her heart was the only thing she could hear, and Lilly's striking eyes were the only thing she was able to focus on. The girl casually made her way and was within feet of them when, to Miley's disappointment, she continued walking right past them, however, not forgetting to give such a sexy smirk that was impossible to overlook. The simple gesture sent such strong shivers down Miley's spine and left the poor hopeless girl looking like putty. Miley's eyes never left the girl though as she continued walking and exited the lunchroom.

"So," Lacey broke the moment as she spoke, "What's your plan?"

Miley didn't answer, so Lacey opened up a devil dog and stuck it in front of her friends face, right underneath her nose. Still no movement. This freaked Lacy out even more than the whole Freddy Krueger idea. There has never been a day, in all of the many years that the two have been friends, which Miley Stewart has turned down a devil dog.

"Oh, dear Lord," Lacey softly whispered to herself. Not that Miley would have heard it any way. She spoke louder, yet slowly for easy comprehension this time. "You know, she – I mean LILLY, might have gone to the bathroom." Lacey put emphasis on the girls name as she spoke, seeing as she knew it would be the only way to get Miley's attention.

"I'm, uh, going to the bathroom." Was all she had to say. Miley got up, took two steps, but then stopped and backed up slowly. She turned around, smiled at Lacey, took the devil dog from her best friend's hand, and then continued walking towards the exit.

"Now that's my girl," Lacey stated as she smiled and continued on with her lunch.

_Note: No excuses for how long it's been. I just wasn't all that into it. I never really had a good idea what I wanted to do with this story then, but I've recently been inspired and hope to finally take this somewhere. So I hope some of its readers are still out there, maybe some new ones, and if anyone thinks it's worth continuing, say the word and it shall be done._


	5. Ready And Waiting To Fall

Miley walked through the halls trying to figure out what she should do next. She had already gone to the girls room to you know, 'go to the bathroom,' but to her disappointment, nobody else was in there. Okay, truth be told, she was disappointed that Lilly was not in the bathroom. The mysterious blonde was, after all, the only reason she went in there. Miley was unsure what she'd say to the girl, but she was sure that something had to be done on her part.

After the whole lunch fiasco, Miley narrowed the situations down to two conclusions. One, Lilly was a tease and was only messing with Miley to get back at her, or two, Lilly was a tease but had good intentions and was flirting with Miley because she really liked her.

After contemplating it a little longer while walking still, she realized that these were horrible conclusions and either way Lilly was a tease. Miley did not know what else to make of it. She couldn't just let it go, though, that was for sure. This girl was driving her crazy and she needed answers.

As Miley rounded a corner in the hallway, she noticed Lilly inside of what was presumably her locker. She stopped walking immediately and felt as if she were in a crossroads. Should she turn around and walk away, pretending that nothing ever happened, or should Miley confront the girl and get some answers? She didn't have a chance to choose though as Lilly closed her locker and turned around in her direction.

Now it was Lilly's turn to take a step back, seeing as she was surprised to see Miley. Lilly was actually standing at her locker for about ten minutes with hopes that Miley would walk by, but she had finally given up and decided to go back to lunch. But there Miley is, standing with the expression of a deer caught in headlights. Lilly is a little better at hiding her emotions though, and clearly far better at this game.

After the tiny mishap of taking a step back, she just glanced at the other girl, nodded, and turned to walk away. Lilly was feeling very confident at this point. She had left the ball in Miley's court so it was her turn to make the move. She wasn't entirely sure why she knew the other girl would, but somehow, something inside her told her so and she just knew.

Miley, on the other hand, knew nothing at all anymore as she stood there so confused and wondering why Lilly was walking away. Of all the things to do, she just walked away. She wondered if she had cake in her teeth and scared the girl off, but then quickly crossed out the idea as dumb, seeing as Lilly was never within a clear range of seeing her teeth. Besides, it is not like she smiled to even give the girl a chance to take notice of her mouth.

Miley then looked and realized the gap between them was getting too big for comfort, and acted on instinct. "Lilly, wait," She said while jogging over towards her.

Lilly smiled to herself with a feeling of accomplishment as she came to a halt and turned around.

"Yes?" she asked coolly.

Miley had arrived in front of her, but did not exactly know what to say. She wasn't entirely sure which direction to take this about to be conversation. 'Get answers before you make any confessions, dummy,' Miley thought subconsciously. Happy with her conclusion, she consciously smiled and nodded like a kid who had just received approval from an adult.

Lilly's words broke her from her thoughts. "Umm, you have something in your teeth."

Miley immediately stopped and closed her eyes, and mouth of course, in embarrassment. Miley cursed herself for not checking her teeth when she had originally thought of the idea before. She tried to act cool and play it off as she felt around for the pieces.

"Yeah, I know. Devil dogs, yum," Miley said as she licked her lips and smoothly was able to remove the pieces with her tongue. "I was just saving some for later," Miley grinned as she spoke.

To most people that probably sounded so disgusting, which it was, but Lilly thought it was pretty hot the way Miley was licking her lips and couldn't help but laugh at the other girls goofiness. She let it be known without thinking.

"You are such a goofball," Lilly spoke, still amused by her.

"And you're a tease."

"I'm sorry had I know you were so sensitive I would have never made fun of you. You know you put up the whole tough girl act pretty well but I can see right through you."

"Oh yeah? What do you see?"

Lilly didn't know what to say. She had spoken without thinking and now she had no idea what to say in return. She looked past Miley in thought and was relieved to see somebody approaching them.

"Crap. There's a teacher behind you. Coming our way."

"Get out of here," was all Miley said.

"What?" Lilly responded confused.

"We're in the hall without a pass and bound to get detention and I, being the lucky girl I am, already having it for the rest of the week so leave. I'll take it from here."

Lilly didn't question the girl again. Bringing home a detention slip to her mom, no matter how stupid the reason is, would only end badly. It is, after all, only her first week at a new school. She realized it was kind of selfish, but figured Miley owed her anyway. Or at this point, did she owe Miley?

She began to walk away but Miley's voice stopped her.

"Oh, and Lilly, sometimes people put up walls not to keep others out, but to see who cares enough to break them down."

Lilly turned around and faced the girl, not caring how close the teacher was now. The statement was not original; she had heard it many times before. But never has Lilly heard anyone say it so sincerely with such vulnerability.

She wasn't sure what to do now with Miley standing there looking like a wounded puppy. Lilly took a few steps towards the girl, embraced her gingerly, and whispered thank you in her ear. She was not trying to tease her this time but instead attempted to match the other girl's honesty with her voice.

Miley smiled really liking what had just happened as she watched Lilly turn around and walk away. She didn't have time to think about it though as she heard her favorite teachers' ear piercing voice yelling out behind her.

"Excuse me! Come back here right this instance and let me see your pass!"

Miley turned around to face the teacher and prevent her from pursuing Lilly.

"Miss Stewart. I'm not surprised to see you wandering around. What mischief are you up to now? You better have a pass."

"Sure do," Miley said while opening up her backpack. She stuck her hand inside and pulled out the first piece of paper she felt.

"A movie ticket is not a pass! Come now, to the principal's office. And who was that other girl?"

"Your mom," Miley replied. It was rude and disrespectful even for her to say, but she had to get the teachers mind off of Lilly.

Miley immediately felt bad though as Mrs. Grisbol's face turned from angry and pissed off to almost sad looking.

"Really Miss Stewart, why must you be so juvenile?" was all she had to say. The teacher then began pulling Miley along to the principal's office, not giving the girl a chance to make a comeback. Even if the teacher had given her opportunity to, she would not have said anything smart in response.

As Miley was being pulled along, she softly whispered to herself, "I'm just waiting for somebody to break me down."

_Note: Thank you all for the feedback…_


	6. What We Have Been Waiting For

_Note: Thank you all once again for the reviews. They really help with the whole writing process. Enjoy.._

* * *

The next day found Lilly sitting in her last class of the day, idly staring out the window. Her mind was somewhere else, to say the least. She hadn't spotted Miley all day, not that she was looking or anything, but with the way they had been running into each other, it was odd not seeing her around. She'd grown used to their unusual encounters, and had to admit that without Miley, Walla Walla High School was awfully boring.

The bell signaling school was over had finally rang and broke Lilly from her daze. Lilly left the room and headed towards her locker. Along the way, she spotted Miley's friend, the one who was sitting with her during lunch. Well at least she assumed that was her friend.

Lilly approached the girl, silently hoping she knew where Miley was.

"Hello, um, you're Miley's friend right? I'm sorry I don't know your name."

Lacey looked up from her locker and smiled once she realized who it was.

"Why hello there Lilly. I'm Lacey by the way. What can I do for you?"

"Well I was actually wondering, if you might by any chance, happen to know-"

"-where Miley is?" Lacey cut her off smiling even bigger now.

"No. Is she not here? I didn't even notice. I was actually wondering if you could tell me where the, uh, guidance counselor's office is."

"Uh huh, sure," Lacey knew the girl was lying. "How about instead I guide you to Miley's house? That's where she is. She got suspended for a day."

"Suspended? Why?"

"Got caught skipping lunch."

After hearing Lacey's words, Lilly immediately felt guilty. She should be suspended too since she was with her. She hated to admit it, but what Miley did was actually very sweet. She remembered how the other girl didn't even hesitate in telling her to leave.

"That's my fault. I was there with her, but she told me to leave once the teacher came."

"Don't worry it's not your fault, Grisbol just has it out for Miles. I did speak to her though and she told me the story. You know, Miley doesn't do too many acts of kindness for people. You must be pretty darn special." Yeah, Lacey was definitely trying to butter her up for Miley.

And it was working.

Lilly thought about what Lacey said before. "You think she'd mind if I stopped by? Just to say thank you of course."

"Of course, I know she wouldn't mind that at all. Here, let me give ya some directions." Lacey wrote quickly on a piece of paper and handed it to the girl. "I put my phone number on there too, in case you get lost. And Miley's as well, just in case. But don't call her and let her know that you are coming." Lacey smiled a little mischievous crooked smile. She was not going to tell Miley Lilly was coming. She pictured Miley opening her front door, seeing Lilly standing there, and most likely collapsing from the shock of Lilly actually being in her presence at her house. Lacey figured since she just really helped Miley out, there's no reason why she couldn't have a little harmless fun while doing so.

* * *

Lilly drove along in her recently restored '69 Mustang with the windows down, carefully following Lacey's directions. It was such beautiful weather, and her day got much brighter at just the thought of seeing Miley. She got quite nervous though once she realized she was close.

Miley was sitting on the couch still in her pajamas pigging out on junk food all while watching TV. She had been in the same exact spot all day, only getting up to go to the bathroom or get more food of course. She was watching some scary movie but couldn't remember the name. It was really old and in black and white, but for some reason those always seemed to scare her more. Miley was just getting ready to take a bite of her devil dog when the door bell rang. It scared the shit out of her and she jumped in her seat, smearing the cake on her face a bit. She hastily wiped her face and stomped to the door, already angry at whoever was disturbing her. Miley opened the door and froze.

There was Lilly standing there – On her doorstep, at her house. Lilly saw Miley's disheveled appearance and could not help but laugh.

"Hi Miley, I'm real sorry to bother you. I thought that Lacey would warn you I was coming."

"Uh um one moment please…" Miley felt really stupid so she closed the door. Here she is, hair all messed up, still in her pajamas, and cake on her face – And there is Lilly, standing on her front doorstep, looking unbelievably gorgeous in her black boot cut jeans with a button down multi colored flannel shirt and her hair loosely tied up. Simple – but stunning.

Miley quickly sent Lacey a text telling her she was going to kill her, tried to fix herself up, failed, and gave up opening the door again, not wanting to keep Lilly waiting.

"Sorry I just had to, uh, yeah. Sup?" Miley stood leaning against the door frame with one arm up, the other in her pajama pants pocket. She was trying to be suave.

"Nice Scooby-doo PJ's," Lilly teased.

Miley blushed, embarrassed of her pajamas. "In my defense, I was not expecting any visitors."

"Hey its okay, I actually think they're really cute." Lilly was being completely honest. Miley looked pretty hot right about now. Her pants fit her nicely, falling just below her waist and with her tank top rising up; she couldn't help but admire the other girls fit stomach. Even sexier was Miley's tattoo. She has stars and a swirly design leading down her hip bone, past her pants line so you couldn't see it anymore.

Lilly was feeling bold. She reached forward and brought the tips of her fingers to trace the design. This took Miley by surprise and she lightly gasped at the touch, which did not go unnoticed by Lilly. She continued tracing it until Miley's pants prevented her from going any further. She held her hand there though. Lilly took her eyes off the girl's abdomen and brought her face up to meet Miley's eyes.

"It's a lovely design. May I see the rest?"

"S-sure."

Miley brought her thumb down next to Lilly's hand, very careful not to touch her, and hooked her pants and slowly brought the waistline down. Revealed was a dazzling design of more stars and swirls that meshed into Miley spelt in cursive, very swirly-like as well.

"Wow," was all Lilly could say as she continued to trace it. It went down pretty far, just above Miley's most private area. Very revealing… Very beautiful… Very _hot_.

Lilly suddenly became embarrassed. "I'm sorry," She apologized. "Here I am practically molesting you. I don't know what came over me."

Lilly removed her hand and the warm sensation Miley felt just seconds before disappeared.

"Do you want to come inside?" Miley asked, holding the door open for the other girl.

Lilly didn't answer; instead she walked past Miley and into the house. She took it as a good sign that Miley seemed to be okay with what she did. She usually focuses very well on Miley's reactions and can read what she is feeling, but this time she was too caught up to pay attention to anything besides Miley's body. She stopped once she was inside, waiting for Miley.

Miley closed the door very slowly. She kind of wished she had not invited Lilly inside. Being inside of her house with Lilly all alone was a nerve wracking thought. 'Just keep your cool' she tried telling herself. She took one, deep breath and turned. Lilly was standing there waiting for her.

"Here, have a seat," Miley offered, walking over to the couch to clear it off a bit.

Lilly laughed at the sight of all of the food scattered everywhere. How does she eat so much while remaining in such great shape!

"For a girl who eats this much, I must say, you manage to keep in very good shape."

"You ogling my goods Lilly?" Miley could not help but tease.

"'Goods?'" Lilly laughed. "It was just a compliment. People complement each other all of the time."

"Well then why are you getting so defensive hmmm?" Miley challenged back with a smirk.

"Look I just came over here to thank you. For yesterday. And I'm sorry you got suspended."

"It happens," Was all Miley said at first. "To me, a lot more than others, but it happens. Hey I'm sorry you had to suffer through school today while I got a day off," Miley grinned.

"It would not have been so bad…" Lilly dragged out her words, then continued softly, "…if you were there."

That one left Miley cheesy.

"Well in that case I promise to never leave you in that wretched place alone ever again. Deal?"

"Deal." Lilly smiled. She was happy with where this was going. She felt very comfortable right now, and turned her attention to Miley, who she found staring at her.

Now it was Lilly's turn to smirk. Here comes bold Lilly…

"You want to kiss me." She spoke on impulse.

"No, I don't," Miley quickly said back.

"Yeah, you do. Come on just admit it," Lilly said matter of factly.

Miley thought about this for a minute, leaving Lilly in suspense. "There's nothing to admit," she finally said.

Lilly was getting quite frustrated. The little games they played kept it interesting but enough was enough. Lilly_ wanted _Miley. "Just kiss me already."

"Oh," Miley paused as a giant grin spread across her flushed face. "So you want to kiss me, eh?" Miley teased while wiggling her eyebrows.

Lilly took a second to adore Miley's goofy manner and ponder the question itself. She quickly decided that it was not a question at all. You have to think about questions and take them into consideration. Sometimes there may even be more than one possible response but for that question, Lilly was quite sure there was only one answer – Yes. Lilly wanted… No – _needed_ to kiss Miley.

Very cautiously, Lilly slid on the couch closer to Miley. She smiled to herself as Miley's goofy grin and cocky confidence was immediately wiped from her face.

This was the real Miley, the one with no façade. At school, around other people, she was a different girl. But here, in her home, sitting there in her Scooby doo pajamas, well Lilly could get used to this.

Lilly brought her hand to Miley's face and gently pushed her loose, messy curls behind her ear and left her hand cupping the back of Miley's head, tangled in her hair. She then moved her lips to the other girl's ear and whispered, "I want to kiss you."

Miley closed her eyes and shivered at the touch of Lilly's hand, or was it from the hot breath tickling her ear? No, it had to be from the words she spoke.

Lilly then brought her lips to Miley's cheek and placed a light kiss there before moving back a bit, away from Miley. She moved her hand from her head very slowly down the other girls arm resting at her side and left it on her hip.

Miley was afraid to open her eyes for fear that she was only dreaming. She brought her hand to her hip, found Lilly's hand and followed it up her arm until she reached her shoulder, then neck, and then her face.

Lilly simply smiled and she sensed the other girls panic as she franticly felt around her face. Miley left both hands on Lilly's cheeks gently squeezing them, causing a fish face to form.

Lilly could not contain her laughter anymore and began giggling. "Miley, what are you doing?"

"Seeing if you're real," She answered simply, as if Lilly should have already known the answer.

"Miley, why wouldn't I be real?"

"Well, I could be dreaming."

"Oh, really? You dream of me often?"

Miley closed her eyes tighter in embarrassment, but smiled, not minding being caught

She opened her eyes to find Lilly's azure eyes fixated on her. Miley relaxed her hold on Lilly's face and started to stoke her cheek very tenderly with her thumb. She then brought her lips towards Lilly's, not quite all the way however, and let them linger. The room was silent. All that could be heard is the breathing of the two girls, high in anticipation of what might just happen.

Lilly could not take it anymore and made her move, bringing her lips forward, trying to find Miley's. Miley felt this however and went back with her, leaving Lilly's attempt unsuccessful and only wanting her more. Miley did not waste any time though and now it was she who moved forward, towards Lilly, but Lilly pulled back slightly just as Miley did. They were teasing each other, building the intensity and passion up even higher than it already was.

They sat there, in the same position, only millimeters between them, until finally neither one could take it anymore and they both moved forward, their lips finally connecting.


	7. Use Somebody

Kings of Leon's Use Somebody played through the airwaves as Miley drove her black four-door Jeep Wrangler, with the top off of course. Lilly sat at her side in the passenger seat. Every once in a while, they'd catch each other stealing glances, and both would laugh at the playfulness. Miley took Lilly's hand in hers and kissed it adoringly.

She then sang in tune with the song.

"You know that I could use somebody, someone like you!"

Lilly looked at Miley, her face falling flush, and squeezed the other girls hand lovingly.

"Hey! Hello, you guys! It's me, Lacey? Yeah, I'm back here too, ya know?!"

Miley smiled at her best friend through the rearview mirror. Lacey feigned anger, but seeing her best friend smiling, she simply smiled back. It's now summer time. Miley and Lilly have been together from the day of their first kiss, and all throughout the rest of their senior year. Since the two had started dating, and she had never seen Miles more content. The girl always had a smile on her face, and Lacey loved seeing her best friend happy.

"So, Lacey," Lilly piped up, "Do you know where Miley is taking us? Since she enjoys being so mysterious and refuses to tell me."

Miley now eyed her friend through the rearview mirror, silently warning her not to spoil anything.

"Yes, I do, but Miles is giving me the freaky eye, which is freakier then her nostrils, so no, I cannot tell you anything."

"Her nostrils?" Lilly questioned out of curiosity.

"Yeah! She does this freaky nostril thing when she is lying. They get so big!" Lacey exclaimed while opening up her arms to add even more emphasis.

"I do not!" Miley shot back, offended that her best friend would give away such an embarrassing secret.

Lilly looked at Lacey skeptically, wondering if she was only joking, but then she looked at Miley.

"Oh, my God…" was all Lilly could bear out before she began a fit of laughter.

Miley turned around quickly, warning Lacey that she is definitely going to get her back for that.

"Your nostrils are HUGE!" Lilly had finally stopped laughing and was now staring at Miley.

Miley just drove on, trying to concentrate on the road.

Lilly turned around to face Lacey.

"Thank you. In a relationship, that can be a very useful tool." Lilly smiled mischievously.

Miley tried to ignore the comment.

"Whelp, look at that! We are here."

Lilly marveled at the sight that was before her as Miley drove around, trying to find a place to park. She could not help but be amazed at the beautiful scenery. Mountains stood tall in the background. Off to her left she spotted an average sized fishing pier with a sign saying, 'Welcome to Lake Wallula.' As she looked she saw a small beach-like area where some people laid out tanning, and some played in the water.

"Aw, Miley. I didn't bring my swimsuit." Lilly pouted as she got out of the car, heading toward the trunk where Miley and Lacey already stood, unloading some stuff.

"Way ahead of ya," Miley said as she reached into a bag, pulling out a suit.

Lilly just stared at her, hoping she was not serious.

"Um, is that a bathing suit, or lingerie?"

In her hands, Miley held up what appeared to be four triangles somehow tied together with string and thought to be a bathing suit. Sexy, but highly inappropriate in a family setting, and not so much Lilly's style. Not in public, at least.

Miley chuckled. "Well, I thought you'd say that, which is why I brought you this." Miley then pulled out another bathing suit, which was much less exposing, and had matching board shorts.

"That's more like it." Lilly said, smiling.

"Don't worry, Lilly," Lacey began, "That other one was only what Miley had dreamed of you wearing."

Miley punched Lacey in her shoulder to shut her up.

"Well if she's lucky, and is kind and stops being so violent," Lilly gave a look towards Miley as she spoke, "There is always tonight… in the privacy of my backyard… in my hot tub," Lilly suggested, very suggestively, while grabbing Miley's waste and pulling her in for a kiss.

She pulled back too soon for Miley's liking though, and left the other girl standing there, wanting more… _so much more_.

Lacey took this opportunity to get Miley back for punching her just before.

"Ow! What was that for!?" Miley yelled while rubbing her arm.

"You were starting to drool," Lacey stated simply.

Lilly laughed at the two's antics.

"Oh, man, am I going to get you back before the end of this day," Miley deadpanned, pulling out her most evil look, trying to show just how serious she was.

Lacey actually started to feel a little scared.

"C'mon Miles, she's just having some fun," Lilly spoke while rubbing behind her girlfriends ear with her thumb, distracting her.

Miley leaned in to Lilly's touch as she pulled her in for a hug. Lilly winked at Lacey over Miley's shoulder, Lacey mouthed a 'thank you' accordingly.

"Ok," Miley said, feeling better now, "So I know this is nowhere near the extravagant beaches of California. Well, actually, I don't know seeing as I've never been there, but this is the best we've got. So here, I present you, Lake Wallula. Let's go have some fun!"

Lilly smiled at Miley's formality, grateful that her girlfriend considered their talk from a couple of nights ago. Lilly was telling Miley how much she missed the sandy beaches and surfing all day. All though this beach was not surf able, Lilly truly appreciated Miley's efforts.

Lacey nodded her head and gave a little 'hell yeah,' ready for the undoubtedly enjoyable day that was ahead of them.

She and Miley started walking towards the changing rooms, but Lilly took Miley's hand, preventing her from walking any further. Lilly kissed Miley avidly, trying to show her girlfriend how appreciative she was.

"Thank you. This is very sweet of you to take me here."

"You're welcome," Miley began, and then continued. "Anything for you. I love you."

Lilly smiled at the affirmation. She eyed Miley, then could not help but look down at her nose.

Miley followed her eyes, but only thought she was looking down at her lips, until Lilly spoke.

"Well at least I can see you really mean it, since your nostrils are normal," Lilly teased.

Miley played back. "I just tell you I love you and all you can do is look at my nostrils?"

"Hey a girl has to be careful. These days' people throw around those words as if it's something as simple as saying 'I love kangaroos.'"

"Saying 'I love kangaroos' is not very simple. They're not very loveable creatures and can sometimes even be violent."

"Are you a kangaroo? You do know that you totally just described yourself."

"Did you set me up for that?"

"Me? Do something as clever as that? Of course not. That was all your doing. But I, for one, love kangaroos."

"Is that a metaphor for saying that you love me?"

"No, just me saying that I love kangaroos."

"Oh."

"I love you far more than I love kangaroos, of course."

"Well it's good to know that if you ever put me up against a kangaroo, I'd win"

"I love you more, but who's to say that the kangaroo wouldn't kick your ass?"

"Seriously guys?" Lacey finally spoke up, not being able to take the conversation anymore. She had gone, got changed, and come back to find the two standing there yapping on about… kangaroos?

"Lacey, who would win in a fight? Me, or a kangaroo."

"I want you two to know that I do not support nor understand this conversation about kangaroos. But I will say that they live in the outback I think with beastly animals like snakes and spiders that are very deadly. So it'd totally kick your ass."

"Well, in my defense, I put up with Lilly and you, and Lilly alone can be far deadlier than the most poisonous snake. So who'd win now?"

"The snake always outsmarts and beats the kangaroo. And you better drop this conversation, before the Lilly hurts the Miley." It was Lilly who spoke this time. She smiled playfully at Miley and walked away with her bag towards the changing rooms.

"Wow, I am never telling that girl I love her again," Miley said then followed suit, leaving Lacey standing there.

"What the-? I am SO happy I am not in a relationship," she said out loud, speaking only to herself.

The trio headed towards the beach area after finally changing. They were carrying a cooler, some chairs, and beach bags full of useless stuff, of course. As they looked around trying to find a spot, Miley took notice of a blonde girl sitting up on a blanket, staring at them. At first glance, Miley thought the girl was staring at her. The girls head stoped moving with them as they walked though, and Miley looked back and realized that Lacey had actually stopped as well to pick up a fallen towel. Miley smiled at her realization, and walked to help her best friend.

"Don't look now, but that blonde to your left is totally checking you out."

Lacey forgot about the towel and stood up and looked of course. The girl Miley was speaking of was not too hard to spot. To Lacey's left, just as Miley had said, sat a blonde girl who looked about their age. The girl turned her head towards her friends once she realized she'd been caught.

Miley nudged Lacey to keep walking since Lilly had now turned around and was staring at them suspiciously, wondering why they had stopped. Miley walked away with Lacey towards Lilly and put the stuff down in the spot that she picked. She looked back at where she had purposely left the towel, hoping her little plan would work out.

"So, what do you think?" Miley turned around and asked Lacey.

"I don't even want to think. I told you I'm done with girls. Done with boys. Hell that kangaroo you were talking 'bout earlier sounded better than anything!"

"Lacey, did you not get the conversation? I was the kangaroo. Are you saying you like me?"

Lacey sighed in frustration.

Lilly tried to help her out. "No, Miley, what she's saying is that she'd rather be with an animal."

"So just pretend that girl is an animal," Miley said, smiling at her own silliness. "Um, whatever you do, do it fast because she's walking this way. And with some friends, too." Miley was happy the girl fell into her obvious trap, as she and her friends were coming towards them with the missing towel.

Miley was pleased to say the least and studied the three girls walking towards them. "Hey, the animals got a twin!" She whispered yelled.

Lilly lightly slapped Miley's arm. "She's not an animal and how about you quit checking them out."

"Hey," Miley said coolly, "Just stating the obvious." She gave Lilly a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hey, you guys dropped your towel." The blonde reached the them and extended her hand, holding out the towel. There were three of them standing there, but clearly she directed her words towards Lacey.

Lacey glared at Miley, realizing what she had done.

"Oh, why thank you for returning it," Lacey spoke with her natural charm. "My friend here is a little slow sometimes and forgot to pick it up," she said while pointing her thumb at Miley.

The girl laughed at Lacey's comment. "You're welcome. Anything for the slow ones. I'm Melanie Puckett, by the way, and this is my sister, Sam, and her girlfriend, Carly Shay."

Carly and Sam did a small wave from behind.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Lacey Thomas, and this here is my best friend Miley Stewart, and her girlfriend Lilly Truscott." Lacey said gesturing towards Miley and Lilly.

Just as Carly and Sam did, Miley and Lilly gave a small wave.

"Lacey, that's a rather charming name. Well, anyways, we were just headed towards the water. Maybe we'll catch ya in there?"

Lacey just stood there, staring at the girl.

Miley stepped in. "Of course, we just have to get settled in and then we'll be heading out as well."

"Okay, great. See ya around, Lacey," Melanie said, making sure to redirect her attention towards Lacey.

"I must say, she was pretty damn gorgeous," Lilly said, finally breaking the silence.

"Ugh," Lacey grunted, "She was. Why, oh why me. Miley I can't believe you left the towel there!"

"Hey now, I told you I would get you back. Really though, I'm getting you back in a good way, I'm totally helping you out. Only you would somehow make it sound so terrible that an attractive girl fancied you." Miley knew that her best friend was frustrated with love, but really, to just give up on it? That's just absurd.

"Fancied?" Lilly questioned Miley's choice of words.

"Sorry. I've been watching too much Harry Potter." Miley admitted.

Lilly laughed. "What are you going to say next, snogging?"

"Oh Lilly, I want to snog you so badly!" Miley said while opening her arms towards Lilly, grasping her in a hug and kissing her all over her face. She then began to tickle her.

"You two make me sick." Lacey broke the two from their moment.

"Aw, come on Lace. You're just mad because you want to snog Melanie," Miley said matter of factly.

Lacey threw the towel Melanie handed to her at Miley. "Will you quit it with that word? It sounds murderous, like shank or something."

Miley and Lilly were both amused. "Perhaps, but it's still better then saying something like 'do you want to get some nookie?'"

Miley and Lacey burst out laughing at Lilly.

"NOOKIE!?" Miley retorted, "What? Who the hell says that?"

"Limp Bizkit?" Lilly said sheepishly.

Miley had no clue what a Limp Bizkit was and had no intentions of asking either. 'It must be a California thing,' she thought to herself.

"Ok anyways," Miley tried to remember what they were even talking about to begin with, but failed. "What were we even talked about?"

"How Lacey wants to snog Melanie. Oh, I mean kiss," Lilly answered, happy to have changed the subject.

"No, you mean nookie," Lacey said, taking advantage of a good joke, but more importantly trying to avoid the subject of a certain blonde girl.

Miley laughed, but stopped as she stated the obvious. "Damn, you're good. So, you don't deny the fact that you want to kiss Melanie?"

"No, I never said I did," Lacey said defensively.

"True, but you never said you didn't."

Miley smiled at her friends defeated face. Then continued on.

"Look, she was clearly into you, what's the worst that could happen? It's not like we're from around here, so if nothing happens, nothing happens, you'll never see her again anyways."

"Exactly Miles, I'll never see her again, so why even bother?"

"Because you don't know whether or not you'll ever see her again? Look, I don't know, there are so many different possibilities. If you don't want to give it a try, then fine, all I'm saying is she seems like a pretty cool girl, is very attractive, and has not stopped stealing glances at you since she's been in the water."

Lacey looked towards the water and found Melanie. She and her friends were splashing around, having some fun. Melanie then looked in Lacey's direction, almost as if on cue, and gave the girl a wondrous smile. Lacey couldn't help but smile back. She turned towards her two friends, who were looking at her expectantly.

"It's getting pretty hot. What do ya say we go for a swim?" Lacey said.

Miley and Lilly smiled at each other, then at Lacey.

"Now that's my girl," Miley said, thrilled that Lacey had come to her senses. "To the water, we go."

Lilly snickered. "Okay, Yoda."

"Only if you're my Padmé."

"What? Padmé did not have a thing for Yoda!"

"Oh, she totally did. Who could resist Yoda? Nobody. He'd simply use his Jedi mind tricks."

"C'mon guys let's just go already." Lacey said, before the conversation got any further.

"Well, well, well, clearly you're the mean Darth Vader."

"You know, before he was Darth Vader, he was Anakin Skywalker, Padmé's true love interest." Lilly could never help herself. She loved teasing Miley.

"Excuse me, just what exactly are you suggesting?"

"I'm suggesting that Anakin Jedi mind tricked Padmé into liking him, but she really loved Yoda the whole time." Lilly smiled and pulled her girlfriend in for a kiss. The two pulled apart and looked at Lacey.

All she could do was stare back at them, not understanding how they made sense to each other, but assuming that was just their thing.

"Are you two done now? Can we freaking go already!"

"Alright, alright, cool your jets. All you had to do was ask."

_Note: Just changed some small things. And just borrowing Sam, Carly, and Melanie. I wonder what will happen next chapter.._


End file.
